


Intimacy

by evilynne



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 07:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilynne/pseuds/evilynne
Summary: Asher, misbehaving.





	Intimacy

Intimacy

Dance music leaked from the club to the dark alley outback. Asher chose his spot against the cool bricks carefully to use the shadows to their best effect.

The door opened and two girls stumbled outside with a laugh. Their eyes took in the vampire and they quieted immediately. He felt their stares but didn’t look their direction. Instead he used that moment to lean forward and light a cigarette. He inhaled and tilted his face up so all that long hair would catch the moonlight as it fell backwards and highlighted his profile. He exhaled a few smoke rings and raised one foot against the bricks. He knew it made the black leather shine against his thighs. He arched his chest ever so slightly until his lean waist and wide chest were perfectly silhouetted. 

A few excited whispers followed then the music peaked and faded again with only one woman left standing outside. There was the sound of rustling leather, crinkling plastic and then a few tentative footsteps in his direction. 

Perfect, he thought.

"Hey,” her voice was tentative, but full of heat. “Got a light?”

“Of course.” 

He left the cigarette between his lips and pulled out his lighter. He didn’t move towards her, he let her come to him for what she needed. _For what he needed._

She came close enough to touch and he flicked the lighter, she leaned in to bring her cigarette to the flame Asher kept cupped between his large hands. Her face shown bright as she puffed the tobacco to life in that small valley he created for her safe from the wind as they shared the intimate gesture. 

She inhaled like a woman drowning, gasping for her last breath, and perhaps she was. Finally she exhaled with a pleased sigh. 

Keeping his scars in the shadows, Asher slipped the lighter back into his pocket and took a drag too. He would feed in a few minutes. He understood the joy tobacco could bring, and for that reason he would let her finish.


End file.
